Kaiden Tasanagi
Ayato_post_aogiri.png ^C811323340F2D979A74067B0D3217C178389D521603BD8BAF4^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png Apperance 54e67605c8f14b0adf51ff645a6c6096.gif tumblr_nb10gvLTGO1szfdb3o1_500.gif tumblr_inline_nr9w8sB7jp1txlwvy_500.gif largehjklhjg8u56789.gif tumblr_static_9g466f6e0ug40g4oswgg00kos.gif 13c93f5b8610d569.jpg 258501.jpg 253621.jpg ayato_kirishima_62219.jpg --Ayato_-re_33.png Ayato_re1.png kirishima_ayato_by_ayatho-d88seaz.png photo.jpg.png 4dce8b86a2cbd98efa521a393fd15f0a 480.jpg 3a3794a071f4544f91980b5fd731c20d7c40b07a31ab72f2c673b0b6cdd36e0a 1.jpg 02d86c9f31f2e1fe087eb3c7e607cc46.jpg 9dc64e9c05c797652e743b0b2bae4551.gif 96fafb679720de5357442d593d5126e1.jpg 12716623_960213527390570_1889847068_n.jpg 12825912_1688981351379366_197711166_n.jpg 22775809-368-k334373.jpg a563dc42d9fd2dd7689e8681fe4a1d09.jpg Ayato 2.png Ayato_giving_orders.png ayato_kirishima_62219.jpg Ayato_talking_with_Miza.png e4554b66e3f4f87bde04203cb9fa9ffe.jpg f087936d5de4ac1a1d054d888ceaff25642c8be128ead99e6608ed6f7cb3a128_1.jpg hate__ayato_x_reader__drabble__by_attacknotitan-d9btqzd.png imagegfhjkl.jpg tumblr_n867yjukOA1szfdb3o1_500.png tumblr_neqmth4rmF1tuszaio1_400.jpg tumblr_nfxxra821Z1u3mxo6o1_500.png tumblr_ng714bzPuo1tjn3b1o1_500.png tumblr_ngc5q6YWn11r6q7tio1_500.png tumblr_ni38inOZHa1t0465lo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nisup3Gz2h1toaonyo1_1280.png tumblr_njcqf1sILJ1rfrs42o1_250.gif tumblr_nkkcteZXdu1toaonyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nnrmn2FGoZ1rz9icqo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_nqahmm51ow1toaonyo1_540.png tumblr_nqzsngaCgx1ttfipbo1_500.jpg tumblr_nr1smyoY2x1rqozh7o1_500.png tumblr_o2wdcua5sK1rtl9dyo1_500.png tumblr_static_51et7sn3lj8k8kss4sgko808g.png 'Behavior/Personality' ewrtuyfiudtre.gif|" ... Don't be stupid. " 8952-Do-You-Ever-Wonder-About-How-An-Author-Would-Describe-You-In-A-Novel-....gif|" Deception, lying to someone, was the same as reaching ones climax for me..." 17ec1b82ddae741350e676b95acf635c.jpg|" It'll be over soon..." 11333648_112014892468561_1079665898_n.jpg|" Takes a monster to know one...So If I'm a Killer what does that make you! " 13385678_1732038533722875_738472785_n.jpg|" I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! " e1365b74264977cec095d11386116bc7.jpg|" You can't judge me if your dead..." tumblr_n3639235yM1twt180o1_500.jpg|" Nothing better then a knife, getting real close and personal..." maxresdefaultrere.jpg|" HEH.... HEHEHEHE... HAHAAHAHAH! " 'IED ' Intermittent explosive disorder involves repeated, sudden episodes of impulsive, aggressive, violent behavior or angry verbal outbursts in which you react grossly out of proportion to the situation. Road rage, domestic abuse, throwing or breaking objects, or other temper tantrums may be signs of intermittent explosive disorder. These intermittent, explosive outbursts cause you significant distress, negatively impact your relationships, work and school, and they can have legal and financial consequences. Intermittent explosive disorder is a chronic disorder that can continue for years, although the severity of outbursts may decrease with age. Treatment involves medications and psychotherapy to help you control your aggressive impulses. ''Sociopathic Disorder '' Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD), also known as dissocial personality disorder (DPD) and sociopathy, is a personality disorder, characterized by a pervasive pattern of disregard for, or violation of, the rights of others. An impoverished moral sense or conscience is often apparent, as well as a history of crime, legal problems, or impulsive and aggressive behavior. Antisocial personality disorder is the name of the disorder as defined in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). Dissocial personality disorder (DPD) is the name of a similar or equivalent concept defined in the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (ICD), where it states that the diagnosis includes antisocial personality disorder. Both manuals have similar but not identical criteria for diagnosing the disorder. Both have also stated that their diagnoses have been referred to, or include what is referred to, as psychopathy or sociopathy, but distinctions have been made between the conceptualizations of antisocial personality disorder and psychopathy, with many researchers arguing that psychopathy is a disorder that overlaps with, but is distinguishable from ASPD. ''Pyschopathy '' Psychopathy (/saɪˈkɒpəθi/), sometimes also known as sociopathy (/soʊsiˈɒpəθi/), is traditionally defined as a personality disorder characterized by persistent antisocial behavior, impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history that are only partly overlapping and sometimes appear contradictory. Hervey M. Cleckley, an American psychiatrist, influenced the initial diagnostic criteria for antisocial personality reaction/disturbance in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM), as did American psychologist George E. Partridge. The DSM and International Classification of Diseases (ICD) subsequently introduced the diagnoses of antisocial personality disorder (ASPD) and dissocial personality disorder respectively, stating that these diagnoses have been referred to (or include what is referred to) as psychopathy or sociopathy. Canadian psychologist Robert D. Hare later repopularized the construct of psychopathy in criminology with his Psychopathy Checklist. Although no psychiatric or psychological organization has sanctioned a diagnosis titled "psychopathy", assessments of psychopathic characteristics are widely used in criminal justice settings in some nations, and may have important consequences for individuals. The study of psychopathy is an active field of research, and the term is also used by the general public, in popular press, and in fictional portrayals.While the term is often employed in common usage along with the related but distinct "crazy", "insane" and "mentally ill", criminal psychology researcher Robert Hare stresses that a clear distinction is known among clinicians and researchers between psychopathic and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psychosis psychotic] individuals: "Psychopaths are not disoriented or out of touch with reality, nor do they experience the delusions, hallucinations, or intense subjective distress that characterize most other mental disorders. Unlike psychotic individuals, psychopaths are rational and aware of what they are doing and why. Their behavior is the result of choice, freely exercised." P ''PTSD '' Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event — either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event. Many people who go through traumatic events have difficulty adjusting and coping for a while, but they don't have PTSD — with time and good self-care, they usually get better. But if the symptoms get worse or last for months or even years and interfere with your functioning, you may have PTSD. Getting effective treatment after PTSD symptoms develop can be critical to reduce symptoms and improve function. Emotional Response Whenever his emotional behaviors are triggered dfiferent abilites come forth. IED Response: Whenever his IED activates he gains. User can create, shape and manipulate pulse, a disturbance or one of a series of such transient disturbances that moves through a medium (gas, liquid, solid or energy) from one point to the next point. Exact results depend from the medium, strength/frequency of the pulse, whether the medium is fixed in space or free to move at its end and if the pulse moves from one medium to other. *Pulse Strike - three times *Electromagnetic Pulse Emission - Only once *Sound Detection - Constant ability *Tectonic Plate Manipulation - Can only use twice *Vibration Manipulation - Can only use once Others haven't been unlocked yet. '' '''Roleplay Allignment A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The major precepts of this alignment are freedom, randomness, and woe. Laws and order, kindness, and good deeds are disdained. Life has no value. By promoting chaos and evil, those of this alignment hope to bring themselves to positions of power, glory, and prestige in a system ruled by individual caprice and their own whim. The chaotic evil creature holds that individual freedom and choice is important, and that other individuals and their freedoms are unimportant if they cannot be held by the individuals through their own strength and merit. Thus, law and order rends to promote not individuals but groups, and groups suppress individual volition and success. (1) These characters are the bane of all that is good and organized. Chaotic evil characters are motivated by the desire for personal gain and pleasure. They see absolutely nothing wrong with taking whatever they want by whatever means possible. Laws and governments are the tools of weaklings unable to fend for themselves. The strong have the right to take what they want, and the weak are there to be exploited. When chaotic evil characters band together, they are not motivated by a desire to cooperate, but rather to oppose powerful enemies. Such a group can be held together only by a strong leader capable of bullying his underlings into obedience. Since leadership is based on raw power, a leader is likely to be replaced at the first sign of weakness by anyone who can take his position away from him by any method. (2) This is the category where the megalomaniacs, and the violent and most despicable characters fall. This is the cruel, brutal killer who trusts no one and has no value for anyone or anything that gets in his way. Individual freedom and choice is important, and the freedom of other individuals are unimportant if they cannot be held by their own strength and merit. (3) The chaotic evil also likes to corrupt the innocent and virtuous. People are play-things to the chaotic evil, to be used and manipulated for their own personal pleasure. A chaotic evil doesn't necessarily go after individuals just because they stand in the way of their success, they will harm or destroy people for the sheer pleasure of it. The chaotic evil being seeks personal freedom at the expense of those who aren't smart, capable, or ruthless enough to get what they want. If what this being wants will come only at the price of the freedom and happiness (not to mention the lives) of others, so be it. Other individuals and their freedoms are unimportant if those freedoms cannot be held through their own strength and merit. All else being equal, the chaotic evil being is perhaps the most dangerous character of all, because one rarely knows how he might react to a given encounter. For reasons often known only to himself, he could ignore some situations, then suddenly explode in apparently identical ones. His behavior patterns are almost impossible to predict, for he has probably learned to curb and control his penchant for "evil" due to the constraints of civilization. A chaotic evil being is not expected to go about insanely slaughtering and torturing everyone he meets, for he isn't usually stupid. He will realize the consequences of such activities and will participate in such pleasurable distractions only when safe from discovery. To a chaotic-evil being, the lives of others have no value and are incidental in the pursuit of ultimate freedom and personal power. (4) A chaotic evil character never feels compelled to keep his word. He will attack and kill an unarmed foe (those are the best kind). He will kill an innocent. He will use torture to extract information and for pleasure. He will kill for pleasure. A chaotic evil character will use poison. He will not help those in need. He prefers to work alone, as he values his freedom. He does not respond well to higher authority, is distrustful of organizations, and will disregard the law in pursuing his self-interest. He will betray a family member, comrade, or friend whenever it is convenient to do so. Chaotic evil characters do not respect the concepts of self-discipline and honor, because they believe such concepts limit their ability to gain power over others. (5) Here are some possible adjectives describing chaotic evil characters: violent, cruel, capricious, malicious, untrustworthy, unreliable, heartless, volatile, inconsistent, uncaring, unfeeling, deceitful, discourteous, selfish. Well known chaotic evil characters from film or literature include: Gollum (Lord of the Rings), The Joker (DC Comics), Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter), and Lore (Star Trek). Equivalent alignment in other game systems: Diabolic (Palladium), Road of Typhon (Vampire), Dark Side (Star Wars), Chaos (Warhammer), Despicable (Alternity). The Chaotic Evil Code The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' 'Fighting Style' ''Sadist Thunderous Boxing '' ' 4013652-punisher-punches-face-o.gif 15842645.gif brutal-fight-o.gif giphyfcghjnkl.gif giphyfdg hjklj.gif giphyghfdsfghjk.gif rectyuimo,p.gif tumblr_lgz2dekUT21qg39ewo1_500.gif tumblr_m8j93dJ7Oc1r14omt.gif tumblr_me7ivizl4f1r7nsm2o1_500.gif tumblr_miy2jeSPVO1rwnmioo1_500.gif tumblr_mk5qep67OQ1r3n3c4o1_500.gif tumblr_mqxvx8kiXT1roa1xxo1_400.gif tumblr_mrumq2XkXk1r051rko1_500.gif tumblr_myw03urGPp1tog5xlo1_500.gif tumblr_n2lgehNTWV1tnb3bwo1_500.gif tumblr_n2r1u4m0Eq1sfe50ko1_250.gif UnawareBlueGyrfalcon.gif ' A sadist is someone who enjoys inflicting pain on others, sometimes in a sexual sense. Sadists like seeing other people hurt. A sadist is the opposite of a masochist, who enjoys being in pain. A sadist is all about hurting others, usually to get off sexually. However, this word is about more than sex. This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on power house style. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Each punch within this style will always be general a second behind one another. A Master of Thunderous paw's fists are always a second behind one another. The kinetic energy build up from the strikes creates a faster, and even more powerful striking method to opponents. Kaiden will use any and everythig within his disposal to kill and dispatch his oppoents. Due to his high graded mental Chi, his brain in combat scenarios ( Like the Akuma no hinshitsu) whenever someone attempts to strike him his mental capacity will slow up ( Which accerlates his bodies reaction time 3xtimes that of a peak human. ) Allowing him to counter attacks appropertly. Giving him 6 seconds everytime someone attacks him within 1 ft of his distance. That's Height and Length. tumblr_o4i4d1oNyi1r5a08so3_r2_500.gif ca63ac6315ab88f68a409d3d58ed704c.gif 5372747-animation+221.gif tumblr_o4lhsg91Or1v6w3juo2_500.gif dd-ep9-18-06.gif tumblr_o4lhsg91Or1v6w3juo1_500.gif tumblr_o4lhsg91Or1v6w3juo5_500.gif Lightning Strike One of he main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. '''''Thunderous Counters The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. ''Gun Slinger '' '' giphykjl;.gif gethgjkl;.gif John_1de3ca_5448020.gif John_7f1640_5448020.gif John_8b1e47_5448020.gif John_94dca8_5448020.gif John_3817c1_5448020.gif John_d8b156_5448020.gif john-wick-05-gif-take-a-stab-wtf-watch-the-film-saint-pauly.gif tumblr_ndg9op7s0q1qcjzvuo1_500.gif tumblr_ndwmyw2MhJ1r04g55o1_500.gif tumblr_nir3tyyLT91r04g55o1_500.gif '' Because of his advanced mental chi, his brain accerlerates faster then even someone with enhanced levels of intelligence. He's able to almost always calcuate the movements of his opponent to get a proper shot in. '' ''Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. '' tumblr_m05xul0YxZ1qmpg90o1_500.gif kOobKLk.gif retyuiopiuytrewrtyuioiuytretyuio.gif tumblr_mryj1mDuet1sorll2o1_500.gif tumblr_n9nn9eyr1A1rpxpqbo2_500.gif tumblr_od75n7fTml1tg07vxo1_400.gif hgfdsfghjkhgfghjkljh.gif 83AtGW.gif tumblr_n6twx8CWkR1sulu5oo1_400.gif kingsman-hart.gif 55330bc0.gif aab6216fd638d8dd1015362289de69b4c5f92b99_hq.gif da2d6cbfc3688dc3cd6ce935a4e603e6.gif tumblr_mcqqecsI8e1rx1dfqo1_500.gif tumblr_mu0cn2o0qL1qflb4co1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mu0japLCQH1qflb4co1_500 (1).gif tumblr_n95l31duno1tanry4o1_500 (1).gif tumblr_nhagk2yfFo1rw3w54o1_500.gif '' Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. '' ''User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). '' ''The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. *''Bullet Bounce '' *''Numerical Precision '' *''Hidden Aresnal '' *''Lock on '' ''Aresenal '' https://i.gyazo.com/bf1b893aac83c899d6e66e24c187bd2a.png The Glock 35 is a .40 S&W version of the competition Glock 34. As is typical of pistols chambered in .40 S&W, each of the standard Glock models (22, 23, and 27) may be easily converted to the corresponding .357 SIG chambering (Glock 31, 32, and 33, respectively) simply by replacing the barrel. No other parts need to be replaced, as the .40 S&W magazines will feed the .357 SIG rounds. He uses Dual Glocks, keeping them concealed mostly in his blazer pockets. '' ''https://i.gyazo.com/5d9ffc10577c625226b7c1d074e802ea.png The Arma Grupa Strojnica ERO (Arms Group "ERO machine-gun") was a Croatian UZI clone that was made locally by Arma Grupa of Zagreb during the Yugoslav War. It was the same dimensions as the UZI except it was made entirely from stamped steel, causing it to weigh more (3.73 kg. / 8.22 lbs). The only difference from the UZI is that its selector switch is marked R (Rafalno > "Burst", or "Full Auto"), P (Pojedinačno > "Single Fire") and Z (Zaključan > "Locked", or "Safe") and its Rate of Fire is 650 rounds per minute. It uses the 32-round magazine as standard, but can use any 9mm UZI-interface magazine of 25-rounds or larger. The Strojnica Mini ERO is a clone of the Micro Uzi; it differs in that it had a heavy-gauge folding wire stock like the Vz.61 Skorpion Machine Pistol. It weighs 2.2 kg / 4.85 lbs. unloaded and is 545.5 mm / 21.47 inches overall with the folding stock extended and 250 mm / 9.84 inches with the stock folded.It uses the 20-round Mini Uzi magazine. He sports these dual weapos on the outside of his attire for all to see. '' https://i.gyazo.com/5d19cd73586198524dcc0467915672e8.png ''The M1928A1 variant entered mass production before the attack on Pearl Harbor, as on-hand stocks ran out. Changes included a horizontal forend, in place of the distinctive vertical foregrip ("pistol grip"), and a provision for a military sling. Despite new U.S. contracts for Lend-Lease shipments abroad to China, France, and the United Kingdom, as well as the needs of American armed forces, only two factories supplied M1928A1 Thompsons during the early years of World War II. Though it could use both the 50-round drum and the 20- or 30-round box magazines, active service showed the drums were more prone to jamming, rattled when moving, and were too heavy and bulky on long patrols. 562,511 were made. Wartime production variants had a fixed rear sight without the triangular sight guard wings and a non-ribbed barrel, both like those found on the M1/M1A1. In addition, the Soviet Union received M1928A1s, included as standard equipment with the M3 light tanks obtained through Lend-Lease. The weapons were never issued to the Red Army because of a lack of .45 ACP ammunition on the Eastern Front; they were simply put in storage, although a picture exists of what appears to be Thompsons being used by Russian M3 Stuart crews in the Caucasus. As of September 2006, limited numbers of these weapons have been re-imported from Russia to the United States as disassembled "spare parts kits", comprising the entire weapon less the receiver (as required by Federal law). ''An M1928A1 which also came with an unusual inline stock, modified with elevated sights to increase accuracy also existed. He also keeps a hidden 22 cal pistol in his sock. '' 'Chi Form' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' Allies/Enemies 'Background' " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY' Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Generation 1 Category:Gangster Category:Gang Kings